What Might Have Been
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Set four years ago. This simply answers the question:What would have happened had Carly never returned? Would things have been different for Sonny and Alexis? Sonny


**A/N...So-yes, this story is written about something that occured four years ago..I got the ****idea because I kept thinking you know, what would have happened had Carly stayed gone? ****Would things have been different for the whole Sonny/Alexis situation?I know I have no ****business starting another fic, but this saturday (4/22/06) will have been Four whole years ****since Sonny and Alexis were together...but yeah...anyway...**

**Zander, Kristina and everyone from then is pretty much still alive...so yeah...without ****further adieu...**

Sonny stood, staring blankly out at the water, trying to grasp his mind around what was happening.

Carly was really gone. She was really gone this time. Blinking back the tears that he felt beginning to sting his eyes, he drew a breath.

Staring at the time on his phone, he knew he should probably return home now. Jason would probably be there waiting with the boys, or maybe Leticia. At this moment, all Sonny felt like he needed to do was curl up and drown in himself again. The newly opened bottle of scotch at home could do it.

"Sonny."He heard someone say from behind him.

Turning around, Sonny saw her. He had no idea what was going on with her, but he saw the same hurt and confusion echoing in her eyes. Everything that had been happening between them within the past few weeks had been crazy, and seeing her somehow seemed to calm him atleast.

'Alexis..."He said, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. What was happening, exactly?

Two weeks before, it had been his birthday. Two weeks before, they had been happy. Of course, two weeks before Carly had still been alive. His heart sunk at that thought. They had eventually had a memorial service for her, which had been one of the hardest things he had to do.

"I can...I can leave if you want me to-"

"No, Lex...wait."Sonny called as she headed back to the stairs.

"What?"She asked.

"Well-I mean...I was hoping that we could...you know...talk."Sonny said, regretting it the moment he did.

Talking with Alexis meant that he'd have to open up. Talking with Alexis meant that he'd have to face everything that he had tried to hide from her and everyone else.

"Sonny."Alexis said, quietly. "What's there to talk about?I know I've said some things to you in the past week or so...that I regret saying.And..."She said, walking back towards him.

"I'm sorry."

The words seemed to slice through him. She was sorry. What did she have to be sorry for? He had been the one who had been ignoring her. He had been the one who had continuously tried pushing her away.

"I just...I keep thinking..."Sonny said, staring out at the water. Sighing, He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What would have happened had we not gone downstairs?What would have happened had...Carly not seen us?She'd still be here alive, of course but...what about us?"

Alexis closed her eyes, feeling the breeze coming in off the docks. "I don't know, Sonny.You can't live in the past...I know that.But..."She glanced his way. When he didn't say anything, she cleared her throat not knowing what to say. Something had to happen to fill the void.

"Listen, Sonny...I should get going...I'm supposed to meet Kristina at Kelly's.I'll...I'll see you later"

She headed towards the stairs, stopping to look at him. She wished he would say something. She wished Sonny would talk. But he just sat there, staring out at the water.

------------------------------

"Alexis."Kristina said, as she saw her sister enter Kelly's. "Where've you been?I tried calling your phone and-"

"I was down at the docks."Alexis said, sitting down.

"And?"Kristina said, sipping on her tea.

"And what?"

"And...what happened?"She asked, not wanting to pressure Alexis too much.

"What do you mean?"Alexis asked, looking at the menu.

"Alexis...I can tell by the look on your face by...the aura that's around you.So-what's up?"

Laughing, Alexis placed her order. "You never give up do you, Kristina?"

Shaking her head, Kristina stared at her sister. "Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"You ran into Sonny, didn't you?"

Why was it that Kristina had to know everything even before anyone told her?Why was it that she had to be right?

**Okay...so that's it for now...sorta like an anny fic...so I'm wondering...is it worth ****continuing?**


End file.
